Zoran Lazarević
"Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us." Zoran Lazarević is a Serbian war criminal, an international warlord, and the primary antagonist and final boss of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Lazarevic also serves as the primary antagonist of the non-canon Co-op Adventure of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Zoran Lazarevic seeks to find the lost city for Shambhala for his own evil goals. During Uncharted 2, he hires Harry Flynn to help him with his search, and in the process he fights again his rival Nathan Drake. In all of his appearances, Lazarević was voiced by Graham McTavish. Biography Background & Early life Zoran Lazarevic was born in Eastren Europe, likely in Yugoslavia. Lazarevic participated in the Yugoslavian wars as a Soviet intelligence officer, but quickly became a war criminal after he commited mass execution and torture. During or after the war, Lazarevic was hunted by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) for his crimes. The organization attempted to kill the Serbian war criminal in a bombing raid. Lazarevic, however, survived the assassination attempt, although he would always bear scars on his right side of body by the bombing. At some point later, Lazarevic began to search for Shambhala, wanting to use a special resin that comes from there in order to become undefeatable. Forming a large army of mercenaries and soldiers, Lazarevic spent millions of dollars in his search for the lost city. However, his search went to vain, as he could not find any trails to Shambhala, except for a files belonging to Marco Polo. Lazarevic himself hid the fact that he was after the resin itself, claiming he is after the Cintamani Stone. Events of Uncharted 2 Early involvement Lazarevic hires British treasure hunter Harry Flynn, and his associate Chloe Frazer, to help him in finding the Cintamani Stone and Shambhala, beginning with a break-in into the Istanbul Palace Museum to get a Mongolian oil lamp. Flynn tracks down his friend Nathan "Nate" Drake, as Drake was the only who ever escaped the museum alive. Meeting him at the Beach Bar, Flynn explains the break-in plan, as well as introducing Chloe to Drake, without knowing the two were a couple once. The trio decides to 'dick over' Lazarevic, after understanding that Lazarevic is after Marco Polo's 'lost fleet', and take the treasure for themselves. The three break into the museum through the sewer system and make their way untill they reach the tower in which the lamp is held. After breaking the lamp and finding a map that showes them the location of Polo's lost fleet in Borneo, Flynn betrays Nate by activating the alarm with a pistol shot, leading to Nate's arrest. Flynn brings the information to Lazarevic, and the two set a camp in Borneo, searching for the fleet's remains for the next three months. Search in Borneo Nathan Drake is released from the Turkish jail by Victor Sullivan and Chloe, and is soon informed about Lazarevic and Flynn's search in Borneo. At Sullivan's place, the three plan to find Polo's lost fleet before Lazarevic, with setting up a distraction along the edge of Lazarevic's camp with C4 charges. At the camp, an angry Lazarevic berates Flynn for not finding anything in three months. Informed by a soldier, Lazarevic then executes one of his men with a knife for stealing a coin from a site, commenting that he is surrounded by traitors and fools. Seeing what happening, Sully and Nate activate the charges, leading Lazarevic, Flynn, Chloe, and a few soldiers to go and see what have happened. Meanwhile, Nate checks Lazarevic's camp, finding out that Lazarevic attempts to pick up Marco Polo's trail up to Shambhala. Eventually, Nate, Sully and Chloe find the lost fleet of Marco Polo, as well as finding two key items; the Phurba, and a map of the Valley of Temples. Flynn captures Nate and Sully (while Chloe pretends to be on Lazarevic' side), takes the map, and orders Chloe to take the two to Lazarevic. Chloe let the two to escape. War in Nepal As the Valley of Temples is located in Nepal, Lazarevic and Flynn arrive to a Nepalese city that was in a middle of a civil war. Lazarevic's men search for the temple that contains the location of Shambhala, and in the progress killing members of the local Resistance, who attempted to stop Lazarevic from destroying their city. Nate and Chloe search for the temple as well, ultimately finding it and and the location of Shambhala, after dealing with a helicopter and a few soldiers sent by Lazarevic himself. Subsequently to these events, Elena Fisher, an American journalist, and her partner/cameraman Jeff, try to track down and find a proof that Lazarevic is alive. Outside the temple, Lazarevic's men find Elena and Jeff, wounding the latter at the lower part of the torso whilst Elena engages them in a shootout, with the two are saved only when Nate and Chloe show up. Nate, Elena and Chloe try to save Jeff from Lazarevic's men, ending up in a half-destroyed building. As Flynn arrives, Chloe is forced to turn on her group, in order to not blow her cover, and she is taken by Lazarevic's men. As Flynn confronts Nate, Lazarevic and his loyal right-hand man Draza show up. Lazarevic takes the Phurba from Nate, giving it to Draza. He then approaches a dying Jeff, executing him before Nate and Elena's eyes, much to the latter's dismey. Lazarevic, knowing that Elena was after him, threatens to kill him if Nate will not show him the location of the lost city, before Flynn takes Nate's map, giving it to Lazarevic. Seeing Drake and Elena as useless, Lazarevic orders Flynn to execute the duo, whilst him and Draza leave the scene. Elena briefly knocks out Flynn, and she and Nate escape. With the phurba and the map showing Shambhala's location at his hands, Lazarevic sets a train whose destination is the Himalayas. He is seen by Drake giving orders to Draza. Nate, with Elena's help, manages to get on the train, eventually defeating Draza and taking back the phurba. Nate is then injured by Flynn, and, thanks to Chloe, manages to escape death by exploding a few Propane tanks, destroying half of the train. Lazarevic sends his men to the train wreck to find the phurba and, if he survived, kill Drake, but his soldiers fails in both tasks. Attack on the village Having survived the assault of Lazarevic's men, Nate is taken to a Tibetan Village by its leader, Tenzin. Nate reunites with Elena and meets Karl Schäfer, who once was too searching the Cintamani Stone. Alongside Tenzin, Nate is tasked by Schäfer to find Schäfer's expedition, in order to understand what disaster the stone can do. Soon as they leave, however, Lazarevic launches a large-scale attack on the village, killing many innocent Tibetan Villagers in the progrees - all to find Schäfer and the phurba so he could unlock the entrance to Shambhala. Nate and Tenzin, with the help of a few villagers, fend off the soldiers, including a Tank. Nate and Elena manage to follow a convoy out the village, arriving into a Monastery, in which Lazarevic based. The Monastery & The entrance to Shambhala Lazarevic and Flynn begin to search for the hidden entrance to Shambhala. At the monastery, Lazarevic and his men take Schäfer to a tower, gaining more information after presumably beating him. Lazarevic leaves a dying Schäfer to the care of his soldiers, who are killed by Nate and Elena. Schäfer himself dies a few moments later because of Lazarevic's torture. Lazarevic is also seen by Nate and Elena, giving orders to kill the duo. Later, Lazarevic, Flynn and Chloe find a room containing a puzzle. Flynn fails to solve the puzzle, angering Lazarevic, who threatens Flynn with phurba, saying that he clearly hired the wrong man to help him. Lazarevic then leaves the room, with Flynn comes after him in attempt to reason with him, leaving Chloe to solve the puzzle alone, as well as giving her the phurba. Nate confronts Chloe, who gives him the phurba with one condition - to take down Lazarevic. Nate solves the puzzle, ultimatly finding the secret entrance with Elena. The two are soon surrounded by Lazarevic and his soldiers, not before taking one soldier as hostage, who is executed by Lazarevic. Threatening to kill both Elena and Chloe, Lazarevic forces Nate to open the secret door. Seeing there is no visible to move through the entrance, Lazarevic orders Flynn to find a way to pass the entrance, telling him to take Drake as a support. Successfully activating a bridge made of large rocks, Flynn and Nate are attacked by Shambhala Guardians. While the two manage to slow down the monesterous creatures, they are defeated by the guardians. Lazarevic then showes up, easily killing the guardians with his sawn-off shotgun. Lazarevic reveals to the group that the guardians function as "scarecrowes" to frighten trespassers. Flynn prepares to kill Nate, but he is stopped by Lazarevic, saying he wants Nate to see the lost city, dying knowing that Lazarevic took it from him. At Shambhala, before Lazarevic is able to kill Nate and his allies, he and his men are attacked by the guardians, with Nate and his friends escape. Finding Shambhala and Death Leaving the fighting to his men, Lazarevic finds the Cintamani Stone, but does not take it, as he knows that the real source to power comes from the resin, and the stone is nothing more but a large piece of frozen resin. As Flynn becomes wounded, Lazarevic sees no more usefulness at him, giving him a grenade so he would kill Nate and his friends as a suicide trooper. Flynn activates the grenade, and dies in the progress, but only managing in wounding Elena. In the meantime, Lazarevic and his reminding men find a pool of resin behind the Tree of Life - the source of the resin - and Lazarevic drinks the resin, which heals his scars and gives him superhuman strength. Nate arrives at the same moment and attempts to kill Lazarevic by shooting at the highly explosive and flammable resin pool near Lazarevic. The small explosion kills his soldiers, but Lazarevic himself survives with no injuries. Lazarevic takes off his shotgun and begins to chase Nate down. Remembering that the resin can be very explosive, Nate shoots at resin lumps nearby Lazarevic, which wounding him and gradually affecting his body. After repeating the action a few times, Nate manages to defeat Lazarevic. A wounded Lazarevic attemps to reach a resin pool, but collapses. Nate approaches aiming an M4 at the defeated war criminal. Confronted by Nate, Lazarevic tells him that Nate is not different from him Lazarevic, as Nate too killed many people. Lazarevic tells Nate to finish him off, but Nate refuses, leading Lazarevic to say that Nate does not have the will. Nate merely agrees, but says that the guardians ahve the will to kill Lazarevic. Lazarevic turns around, seeing a dozen of guardians. He attempts to reach his shotgun, but the guardians tackles him down, beginning to beat him to death, whilst Nate escapes. ''Uncharted'' multiplayer ''Uncharted 2'' Zoran Lazarevic is available as a multiplayer skin for the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; he can be purchased for $250,000 once the player has reached level 40. Being the main antagonist of Uncharted 2, Lazarevic is on the villians side. A Doughnut version of Lazarevic, called Doughnut Lazarević, was available for twice, over the 2009 and 2010 Thanksgiving weekends. On both occasions, he was the mandatory villain skin for players. In 2009, he was available as part of the Thanksgiving double cash weekend, running from November 27th - November 30th. In 2010, he was available as part of the Thanksgiving Lab playlist, running from November 24th - 29th. ''Uncharted 3'' Multiplayer skin Zoran Lazarevic is available as a villian multiplayer skin for Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #2, alongside Draza and three more soldiers. Doughnut Lazarevic is too available as a multiplayer skin, by purchasing it from the PlayStation Store. Co-op Adventure Lazarevic appears in the Co-op Adventure of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception as the primary antagonist of the mode. He is aided by Harry Flynn and Eddy Raja. Chronology, Lazarevic and his subordinates are first seen in Prelude - Fort, as the main playable characters, planning to take a piece of a Janos Head statue to bring Nate to them. The three arrive to the Fort on Versteckte Insel - the island from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. They first fight a group of pirates, with Flynn becomes annoyed when Lazarevic kills witnesses to the place's secrets. Lazarevic also threatens Eddy for being loud. The trio later find the statue being protected by Djinn, but they manage to defeat them and recover one of the statue's halves. After picking the statue's half, Lazarevic says that now with it in their possession, Drake will come to them. In Chapter 1 - Borneo, Lazarevic sends Draza to find the different pieces of the Janos Head and put them in containers ready to airlift out of the swamp in Borneo. Nate, Sully, and Chloe arrive to the place, and take the statue pieces, defeating Draza in the progress. In the three following chapters, Nate and his friends fight against Lazarevic's men in different areas such as London and Syria. Lazarevic reapears in Chapter 5 - Airport. Lazarevic is first noticed by Nate, Sully and Charlie Cutter as Nate checks the airport with binoculars, and, much to his dismey, sees Lazarevic working with Flynn and Eddy, calling it a twisted reunion. Noting that Lazarevic and his associates have the second part of the Janos Head statue, Nate and his friends attack the airport, defeating as much as henchmen as possible. During the shootouts around the airport, Lazarevic briefly taunts the group. Nate, Sully and Cutter confronts Flynn, Lazarevic and Eddy, resulting a large gunfight between the two factions, with Lazarevic using a SAS-12. Eventually, Lazarevic and his alies are defeated and killed. In his last moments, Lazarevic admits Nate being the "better man, still little... but better", before falling to the ground, dead. Nate then states that he just has better friends. Weapons Lazarevic has two different weapons named after him that are available for usage in severel multiplayer modes after the player has completed Treasure Sets: KAL-7 and FAL-SS. *'Lazarevic's KAL-7' is grey in color and unlike other KAL's, it has a stock. In order to unlock the weapon, the player has to complete theSupreme Wrath Legendary Treasure Set (which includes two treasures: Ruby Wrathful Deity Head and Emerald Wrathful Deity Head/Jade Chimera) in Plunder matches. It has two mods: Blindfire Accuracy, which increases the accuracy when the player does not aim the weapon, and Max Ammo, which increases the ammo carried by player for this weapon. *'Lazarevic's FAL-SS' is too grey in color and shares the same stock with Lazarevic's KAL-7. In order to unlock the weapon, the player has to complete the Jade Mothers Legendary Treasure Set (which contains three treasures: Jade Saraswait Statue, Jade Lotus Jar, and Jade Gilt Tara) in Team Deathmatches. It has two mods: Reload Speed, which de-increases the time needed to reload the weapon, and Blindfire Accuracy, which increases the accuracy when the player does not aim the weapon. Lazarevic's KAL 7.png|Lazarevic's KAL-7. Lazarevic's FAL-SS.png|Lazarevic's FAL-SS. Personality and traits . A brutal man with no value for life, Lazarevic does not care for anyone except himself.]] Lazarevic has been described as both a ruthless and sadistic man. Power hungry and ambitious, Lazarevic would stop at nothing to achive his goals. He has no value for life, having tortured and murdered hundreds of people, including killing his own men if they would betray or slow him down. Having searched the lost city of Shambhala for years, Lazarevic has became impatient, becoming angry and sometimes violent if thing go slower than he thought they would be. In relation to the previous section, Lazarevic does not care to kill anyone who crosses his path, and would kill even innocent and injured people who had nothing to do with him; he mindlessy killed an injured Jeff, and attacked a Tibetan Village filled with innocent villagers just because they were in his way. Lazarevic has no respect or care to his associates and soldiers, seeing them just as another tool that would help him with his search for Shambhala. Because of his cruelty and charisma, Lazarevic is both feared and respected by his soldiers, who are extremely loyal to him and would give their life to help Lazarevic. Despite his brutish and violent attidute and appearance, Lazarevic is a genius-level intelligent and cunning person, demonstrating wide knowledge on Shambhala, seeing through the guardians' suits and knowing their goal, and understanding that the Cintamani Stone is nothing but a large piece of resin. Before he commits suicide, Flynn even comments that Lazarevic is much 'cleverer' than he looks. Appearance Lazarevic is a tall and bulky man with muscular body structure and pale skin tone. Lazarevic is a large, bald individual with brown eyes eyes. He has a square jaw. Lazarevic wears a blue military uniform that resemble the uniforms worn by his soldiers. His sleeves are folded and he wears a large armor vest pockets, shotgun ammunition and two weapon holsters; one on the upper left part of his vest for his knfie, and one on the lower left part, for his 92FS. There is also a radio on the upper right part of the vest. Lazarevic keeps a sawed-off shotgun on his back, and has blue military pants along with black boots. He also wears fingerless gloves. Lazarevic's most notable feature in his appearance is a large scar that passes over the right side of his body, primary on his right arm and side of his face. The scars were caused by NATO's assassination attempt at Lazarevic with bombs. After drinking the resin producted by the Tree of Life, Lazarevic's scars were healed. Skills Lazarevic is a strongly build man with high physical strength. While he is an able fighter, Lazarevic preferred to send his soldiers to defeat and kill his enemies. Whilst he was rarely seen fighting. Lazarevic was capable using a wide line of weapons, ranging from handguns to knives to grenades. His favorite weaopn was his personal Sawed Off Shotgun. Lazarevic was extremely experienced with his deadly shotgun, which could easily kill a few suited guardians with one shot, though this might have been due to Flynn and Nate weakening them for a while. During his final fight with Nate, Lazarevic, despite his size, demonstrated to an agile runner with at least basic free-running skills, such as climbing. Lazarevic also showed great strengh, albiet this strengh was obtained following the consume of a small dose of the resin, leaving a speculation about Lazarevic's own strengh. With the resin in his body, Lazarevic was able to pick Nate up with one arm, and throw him to a few meters. Weapons ''Uncharted 2'' *'Knife' - Lazarevic carries a combat knife on his vest. He uses the knife only once, killing a 'traitor' by stabbing him in the stomach before letting the corpse to fall to a body of water, in Chapter 4 - The Dig. *'92FS-9mm' *'Sawed-off shotgun' ''Uncharted 3'' co-op *'SAS-12' Appearances *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **Chapter 1 - A Rock and a Hard Place (Indirectly mentioned) **Chapter 2 - Breaking and Entering (Mnetioned) **Chapter 3 - Borneo (Mentioned) **Chapter 4 - The Dig **Chapter 5 - Urban Warfare (Mnetioned) **Chapter 6 - Desperate Times (Voice) **Chapter 11 - Keep Moving **Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch **Chapter 16 - Where Am I? (Mentioned) **Chapter 19 - Siege (Mentioned) **Chapter 21 - Convoy **Chapter 22 - The Monastery **Chapter 23 - Reunion **Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala **Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise **Chapter 26 - Tree of Life *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Multiplayer & Co-op) **Singleplayer ***Chapter 10 - Historical Research (Indirectly mentioned) **Co-op ***Prelude - Fort (Playable) ***Chapter 5 - Airport Trivia *Lazarevic is the second final boss who uses a shotgun during his boss fight. The first was Atoq Navarro. *During his boss fight, the player is required to blow away resin lumps nearby Lazarevic; after three-four times, a cutscene will be played showing Lazarevic gradually succumbs to his wounds. Throwing at him grenades will do the same affect. The player can also use weapon slect and choose RPG-7 or M32-Hammer, which would do the same affect too. *Unlike the Guardians, Lazarevic kept his own will after eating the resin. It is also possible that the resin doesn't transform its consumer into a Guardian right away after eating it, or that the psychological effects are cumulative and that multiple doses are required. Gallery ''Uncharted 2'' Lazarevic (4).jpg|Lazarevic intimidates Nate. Lazarevic (7).jpg|Lazarevic threatening Elena. Lazarevic's Shotgun.jpg|Lazarevic with his shotgun. ''Uncharted 2'' multiplayer Lazarevic (1).jpg|Lazarevic's multiplayer card. Lazarevic (3).jpg|Doughnut Lazarevic jumping. ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer U3 render of lazarevic.jpg|Lazarevic as he appears in the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3. Lazarevic sneaks up at Drake.PNG|Lazarevic about to shoot at Drake. Lazarevic with helmet.PNG|Lazarevic with a head gear. Coop-fort.jpg|Lazarevic, Flynn and Eddy at the Fort, fighting against pirates. Related content Category:Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Final Boss